


my hand fits in yours like it was made just for me

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: “Sorry Amy, I was lost in my thoughts,” Beca says absently.Amy grins. “Let me guess. You’re thinking about the new awesome gig you’ve got lined up? Or about that kiss you had with Aubrey? Or maybe you’re thinking how sad you’re gonna feel not having me as your super cool roommate?”Written for kate-foreverfan for Merry Pitchmas 2018





	my hand fits in yours like it was made just for me

Beca’s heading past the side of the stage, when a sight stops her short.

Chloe’s kissing Chicago, and they both seem to be enjoying themselves very much. Before she can react, Theo’s next to her.

“Aww that’s nice,” he comments, and turns his head to look at her. Beca’s pretty sure he’s about to make a pass as her, and she screws up her face as she turns back to the couple before them. From the corner of her eye, she sees Chicago do an about face, and debates saying something about her working with him now to break the tension. But she hesitates slightly, and he takes the hint, smiling somewhat self consciously. He gives her a half wave, and walks away.

Beca smiles ruefully as she watches Chloe kiss Chicago. She’s happy for her best friend, truly, but there’s an odd ache in the pit of her belly that she’s not quite sure how to identify. 

A hand grazes her shoulder, causing her to gasp lightly. She turns to see Aubrey behind her, concern in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. Beca doesn’t often get to see the softer side of Aubrey, their friendship is more snark and sarcasm, so she appreciates it more when it does come out. 

“You okay, Beca?” Aubrey asks her.

A rush of affection washes over Beca, strengthening the odd feeling in the pit of her belly. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Beca replies quickly. “Just, uh, was going that way,” she says, gesturing vaguely behind her where Chloe was with Chicago, “and didn’t want to interrupt.”

Aubrey glances over Beca’s shoulder to see Chloe, then turns her attention back to Beca. “Jealous of Chloe, maybe?” she says lightly, and pauses for a second. “Or perhaps more accurately, jealous of Chicago?”

It takes Beca a full three seconds to understand what Aubrey’s implying, and coughs quickly to cover her surprise. “What are you talking about?” she manages to get out, and scowls at Aubrey’s grin. “No, I was just thinking that I’m happy for her. She’s happy.”

Aubrey remains silent, still smiling. Beca scowls again. “Okay fine, maybe I’m a little jealous, but not of Chloe or Chicago, jeez. I guess just that they’ve found each other, and they’re happy, and I kinda hope I get that someday.”

“Seemed like maybe that Theo guy was interested in that?” Aubrey presses lightly.

Beca can’t help but screw up her nose. “Yeah, but I’m not. He’s not my type.”

Aubrey nods slowly. An odd little smile appears on her face, and Beca cocks her head. She’s about to ask Aubrey what she’s thinking, but Aubrey’s leaning in, and her eyes are closing, and suddenly Aubrey’s lips are on Beca’s. 

The shock is so strong, that Beca can’t think past how soft Aubrey’s lips are. Her eyes close involuntarily, deepening the kiss slightly. Her mind then catches up, that she’s kissing Aubrey - _Aubrey!_ \- or more likely Aubrey’s kissing her - _Aubrey Posen!_ \- and she’s actually enjoying it, but that’s weird, isn’t it? Before she can do anything else though, Aubrey’s already pulling away.

“Maybe if you decide I might be your type, you’ll let me know,” she tells Beca, a half smile on her face. She draws a breath, and Beca can see Aubrey straightening up in front of her, putting her usual facade back on. “But no hard feelings if I’m not,” Aubrey adds lightly, and turns away. She walks away to join the other Bella’s.

Beca’s left standing there by herself, a little breathless. The taste of Aubrey’s cherry vanilla chapstick still tingles on her lips.

Another hand touches her shoulder from behind, this time causing her to startle. “Whoa, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!”

It’s Chloe, eyes wide in concern but smiling. Beca notices the slight smear of Chloe’s lipstick, and that Chicago is no longer in sight. Strangely, that odd feeling in her belly fades. 

“Sorry, just a long day I guess” Beca tells her, and attempts to return the smile. “Heading back to the girls?”

“Yep!” Chloe replies. She links her arm with Beca’s, and leads her off to find the Bella’s. Beca’s slightly appreciates Chloe’s arm. Her legs are definitely a little shaky after that kiss.

**\------**

“Hey short stuff! You’re awfully quiet,” Fat Amy says, startling Beca out of her thoughts.

They’re finally on the flight back to the US, heading to New York where she, Amy, Chloe, and Ashley will head home, while the rest of the Bella’s will take connecting flights to their respective cities. Beca’s seat assignment had her next to Amy, who had settled in with several nips of vodka and a sleeping mask. She was asleep before the flight even took off, leaving Beca to occupy herself with the limited selection of in-flight movies, and her laptop. She’d even attempted to get some mixing done, however she was also more than aware that Aubrey was sitting four seats and two aisles away from her.

She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Aubrey properly since the kiss. They only had one other day in Europe, which Beca primarily spent in meetings with Theo and Khaled and a team of other production staff, getting her new work contact sorted out. They’d agreed to give her a week to return home to New York to settle up, and would then be flying to London to meet back up with the team.

The time outside of those meetings was spent with the Bella’s as a group. Aubrey was always with at least two other Bellas, making it hard to Beca to get her alone. Not that she necessarily wanted to yet; she had no idea what she’d say. But over dinner and drinks at the bar on their last night, Beca couldn’t help but steal a few glances at Aubrey, trying hard to not let the others see her staring. It was difficult.

It did help, Amy falling straight to sleep on the plane though, as it gave Beca uninterrupted time with her thoughts. And, hard as it was, she had to admit to herself...she really liked that kiss with Aubrey, and she kinda wanted to do it again. Did that mean she was into Aubrey? Did that mean she was gay? Or bi? Did Aubrey definitely mean what she implied?

“Beca?” Amy repeats, and Beca startles again.

“Sorry Amy, lost in my thoughts,” she replies. 

Amy grins. “Let me guess. You’re thinking about the new awesome gig you’ve got lined up? Or about that kiss you had with Aubrey? Or maybe you’re thinking how sad you’re gonna feel not having me as your super cool roommate?”

It takes a moment for Amy’s words to sink in, and Beca fleetingly wonders why she’s been so slow on the uptake in the past couple days. She gapes at Amy.

“Ah, so you are thinking about the kiss,” Amy confirms with a smirk. “Yes, I know about that,” she adds. “I have my ways. Plus Becs, you’re really not the most subtle person ever, in case you didn’t know.”

“Does everyone know? Did you talk to Aubrey?” Beca asks her.

“Calm your tits, I don’t think anyone else knows, I’m just that good,” Amy replies. “And no, I haven’t talked to Aubrey about it either. But come on, Beca, think about this for a moment. “Are you worried that Aubrey didn’t really mean that kiss, or that she did?”

As Beca takes a moment to ponder this, Amy flags down a steward, and within moments, has a glass of wine set down in front of each of them and is tucking a couple of extra vodka nip bottles into the seat pocket.

“I guess I’m a little worried that she didn’t mean it,” Beca says eventually. Because, the thought has occurred to her, what if Aubrey was only kidding?

“Because you’re into Aubrey, right?” Amy prompts, and swallows half of her wine in one gulp.

“No!” Beca replies immediately, and pauses at Amy’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, fine, maybe I guess I am a little,” she relents. “Sorry, I’m just not used to talking about feelings and stuff, okay? And I didn’t realize that maybe I’m into Aubrey until the past 48 hours.”

Amy smirks again. “It’s all good, Beca, that’s why you’re friends with me, because I’m so awesome at helping you through stuff like this. Besides, I always thought you and Aubrey’d be awesome together. That is, if you didn’t end up with Chloe.”

Beca’s in the middle of taking a sip of wine, and she accidentally inhales some. Spluttering, she takes the napkin that Amy offers, and wipes the small spill of wine from the tray table.

“You thought that Chloe and I would get together?” Beca asks her, somewhat incredulous.

“Face it Becs, you’ve had a massive crush on her for years,” Amy tells her. “It was kind of beyond obvious, even when you were with Jesse. I bet it’s what gave Aubrey the courage to kiss you, knowing already that you liked girls.”

“But I didn’t!” Beca exclaims, but falters slightly. She’s starting to realize that the odd feeling in her belly whenever she was around Chloe, and especially Aubrey while on the tour, may have actually been because she liked them, on a subconscious level. So yeah maybe, even if she hadn’t actually acknowledged it, she maybe never had been completely straight.

“Okay fine, maybe I did,” Beca eventually says, and scowls at Amy’s grin. “But I don’t think I’m interested in Chloe anymore. I’m genuinely happy for her that she’s found someone now. But Aubrey? I think I might actually like her, as more than a friend, which is kinda scary.”

“Yeah, but aren’t most relationships at first?” Amy presses. “Just talk to her, and be open to trying something a little new. You might be pleasantly surprised.”

Beca feels a rush of affection for Amy wash over her, and she offers up a genuine smile.

“Thanks, Amy,” she tells her sincerely. “I appreciate the talk. This has really helped.”

“Good, then my job here is done,” Amy declares. She unbuckles her seatbelt and stretches, before stepping into the aisle. “I’m heading to the bathroom, and might see if I can get that sexy steward to join me. Don’t worry if I’m not back anytime soon.”

Beca groans to herself, but can’t help but smiling after her friend. As Amy walks down the aisle, Beca can’t help but glance down the row to where Aubrey’s sitting.

Aubrey’s watching her. As their eyes meet, Beca feels a little thrill. She’s about to look away, pretend like she wasn’t looking, but takes a second to reflect on what Amy said. Then, drawing in a deep breath, she offers a smile at Aubrey, and motions to the seat next to her that Amy just vacated.

Aubrey seems surprised, but in a good way, and immediately unbuckles her seat belt. Beca watches her apologize to Flo, who also has to unbuckle and stand to let Aubrey out, and bites her lip. She follows Aubrey’s movement down to the hallway where the bathrooms are, and the walk up her aisle, before diverting her eyes to her lap as Aubrey settles into the seat next to her, buckling.

They sit in somewhat awkward silence for a moment, before Beca finally sighs and turns to her.

“I think you’re my type,” she blurts out somewhat ungracefully, and then shakes her head. “I mean, what you said the other night. Did you mean it?”

Aubrey raises an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. “Beca, I know I can be kind of a bitch sometimes, but I’d like to think I’m above stringing you along like that.”

“No, I didn’t mean to imply that,” Beca quickly interrupts, and shakes her head. “Ugh sorry, I’m messing this up. I’m not good at this.”

Aubrey moves a hand to gently rest on Beca’s thigh, on the bare skin just below the fall of her skirt. Beca inhales sharply at the touch, and hopes Aubrey won’t move her hand.

“Beca, you’re fine,” Aubrey tells her gently. “Yes, I was serious when I said that the other night. Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Beca draws in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and meets Aubrey’s eyes. “Okay. Let me preface though, that this is kind of a new situation for me. And after you kissed me, I really didn’t know what to think, except that I liked it, but I didn’t know what it meant.”

Aubrey nods encouragingly, so she continues.

“But I’ve had some time to think, and Amy also gave me some good advice too - she somehow knows you kissed me. And I’ve come to the realization, that I think that maybe I am into you? That you are my type?” she says, however her voice rises at the end like a question.

“You think, like it’s something you need more time to consider?” Aubrey asks. She bites her lower lip slightly, drawing Beca’s eyes.

Beca sighs. “No, like I think that, if you’re interested, then I’d maybe like to talk about us starting something?” Beca asks, and releases a breath she doesn’t realize she was holding when Aubrey nods, beaming. 

“I would,” Aubrey tells her, and gives her thigh a soft squeeze. “I really would.”

“But would we even work?” Beca asks her. “I mean, we’re completely different people, and I’m about to move to New York, but you’re in Atlanta with your retreat, could we even work all that out?”

“Remember when we were talking after getting rescued from Fat Amy’s dad’s boat?” Aubrey asks. “And I said that I was thinking about becoming a birthing coach? I’m actually considering it. I know I built the retreat up, and it’s been super successful, but I’m not happy there anymore. I haven’t been for a while, which I really realized on this trip with you and the Bella’s. I need to make a change, so I don’t know where I’ll end up.”

“That’s cool,” Beca tells her honestly. She has to admire the lack of fear that Aubrey possesses.

“So both of our lives are going to change pretty drastically in the near future,” Aubrey tells her. “And we might be apart, but maybe that could only be physically, and maybe it won’t even be permanently. And yes, we are different people, but I think that could be what might make us work, you think?”

Beca considers this. The fears that immediately sprang up after she admitted her feelings to Aubrey were settling, put at bay by the truth in Aubrey’s words. And honestly? She had to agree.

“Yes,” Beca tells her. “I think we can make this work.”

They both share a private smile, locking eyes. The rest of the world falls away as this time, Beca leans forward slightly. Aubrey leans forward as well, pausing inches from Beca, who doesn’t hesitate any longer. She closes the gap and presses her lips to Aubrey’s, eyes closing as she loses herself in the sensations. If anything, Aubrey’s lips are even softer than they were two nights ago, and Beca presses a little harder. 

After several moments, a loud wolf whistle breaks through their private world, and they part, realizing that they’re still on a plane and all of their friends are around them. Cynthia Rose is in the seat behind them, and she’s grinning at them. Glancing around, they see the rest of the Bella’s smiling at them, Emily squealing slightly in glee. Chloe’s positively beaming at them.

Beca immediately blushes, and realizes that while she was kissing Aubrey, her one of her arms had slipped around the blonde’s waist, the other resting on top of Aubrey’s hand on her thigh. She pulls back, but Aubrey’s also smiling at her, cheeks pink.

“A little more public than I’d like,” Aubrey says softly enough for only Beca to hear. “But that was aca-amazing.”

Beca reaches a hand back over, and slips it into Aubrey’s. She can’t help but think how well her hand fits into Aubrey’s, like it was made for her. She offers a gently squeeze. “It really was,” she replies. “Maybe we can do that again sometime.”

As Aubrey nods, Beca squeezes her hand again, and settles back into her chair. She has no idea what’s going to come next, but finds herself no longer caring. It’ll work out.

**\------**

FIN


End file.
